


I'll lead if you'll let me

by nevertheless1316



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Mike and Zoey are talking about why Mike lied to her and everyone else of his multiple personality disorder, when it suddenly leads to some dancing.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I'll lead if you'll let me

It was the middle of the night and Mike knew he should be asleep instead of walking around in the forest of Camp Wawanakwa, but he was trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to Zoey about not telling her, he had multiple personalities. As he walked Mike walked into a clearing....in the middle of it a girl was sitting on the ground, and since the girl had vibrant red hair, Mike knew the girl was Zoey.....and Mike was shocked to see how beautiful Zoey looked in the moonlight....the moon made her pale skin seem to glow and her hair was shining.....eventually Mike was able to stop staring and walked over to his crush.  
"Hi Zoey." Mike said, nervously...he was expecting Zoey to say something but what he got was Zoey letting out...well not a scream...but it made sure to make Mike realize that he at least startled Zoey.  
"Mike, you scared me." Zoey said, when she noticed that whoever had greeted her was Mike.  
"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to." Mike apologized, then he sat down next to her.  
"It's alright.....what are you doing out here, it's late?" Zoey asked.  
"Hehe...I could ask you the same thing Zoey." Mike replied.  
"I couldn't sleep." Zoey said.  
"I couldn't either." Mike replied, neither one of them said anything after that and just looked up at the moon and stars.  
"Zoey, I'm so sorry I lied to you about my multiple personality disorder....I just didn't think you wouldn't like me anymore if you did know." Mike apologized, interrupting the silence that had fallen around them.  
"Oh Mike, you didn't need to keep that hidden of course I would still like you, you're a great guy and having multiple personalities doesn't change that fact." Zoey said.  
"Let me make it up to you.....if you want to we can dance a little, I'm not great at it but I do know enough that I won't constantly step on your feet." Mike replied.  
"Sure." Zoey agreed to the idea, the two stood up and Mike pulled Zoey in close making the two blush. Mike kept his left hand on the small of Zoey's back, then he grabbed her left hand with his right, now the only thing Zoey could do was place her right hand on Mike's left shoulder.  
"Ready?" Mike asked, Zoey nodded her head....Mike was true to his word he could dance...he wasn't great at it but he could dance and he even had to help Zoey some, they danced for a long time until they stopped.  
"Mike, please don't keep secrets from me....I really thought you was using me." Zoey said.  
"I promise I won't keep anymore secrets from you and I would never use you Zoey....I really like you." Mike said.  
"I really like you too Mike." Zoey replied, before Mike could say anything Zoey kissed him....it took Mike a minutes to process what was happening, but once he did he returned Zoey's kiss.  
"So Mike do you want to be my boyfriend?" Zoey asked, when the kiss ended.  
"As long as you want to be my girlfriend." Mike answered.  
"That would be nice." Zoey said.  
"Yes, it would." Mike agreed, then he gave Zoey a quick kiss before pulling away.  
"We should get back to the cabins, it's getting late." Mike said, Zoey nodded her head and they left the clearing.  
Chris, who had been awake at the time saw everything that happened on the security camera's because this was still a reality show and everything had to be recorded, and what happened between Zoey and Mike gave Chris a new idea for a challenge and one that was better than the one he had already planned.


End file.
